fan_lost_mediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pepper Ann (PBS version, 2002-2006)
this PBS brodcasted version of the disney show was fist seen on 2002, and started airing on pbs kids go! during 2004 to 2011, most of the bumpers ids promos and episodes are lost, Pepper Ann stars adolescents and charts their ups and downs at Hazelnut Middle School. It once aired as part of the Disney's One Saturday Morning block. The show's plots were generally typical of the developing format that has risen out of federal E/I requirements: Pepper Ann is presented with a moral dilemma, chooses the wrong decision, faces the consequences and learns a moral lesson. At the end of the opening sequence, Pepper Ann always finds something different under her desk (similar to The Simpsons' couch gag), such as a mood ring or maracas (also the letter Q in the episode "Vanessa Less Tessa", a glowing green stick in the episode "Hazelnut's Finest", a singing Dieter doll in the episode "Presenting Stewart Waldinger", Mardi Gras beads, and her Ann's remote control in the episode "Radio Freak Hazelnut"). In season one, she always finds "five bucks". Episodes that not aired; In Support of G.I. Janie Miss Moose Have You Ever Been Unsupervised? Dances with Ignorance Manly Milo Found things related to it 2 episodes and Juliet and food barn arthur/PA go tasic marathon promos PA ID Changes from the original Disney version *The intro doesn't have Disney *A few episodes are removed. *A few voice actors. *Episode names. Example: cat scan to have you seen this cat? *The Disney Easter eggs are removed *Karlisa McKinney became the new (at the time) voice for Pepper Ann, due to previous actress; Kathleen Wilhoite being fired by Fido Inc. *1-2 minute shorts are added in between each episode to fill in time, similar to what happened with Bob the Builder and Make way for Noddy. Trivia *The character, Pepper Ann. originated in a comic strip published in YM magazine. *This is the second Disney show to air on PBS,The first being Bill Nye the science guy. *There was a short mini series that came after every episode, called its a great day in my world, witch showed the life of characters. it was later made into It's a Beautiful Day in My Neighborhood for Daniel tiger neighborhood. *The version was liked by fans of PBS. *PBS Kids Magazine made a 4-strip comic about Pepper Ann telling a knock-knock joke to one of her friends. *There was a CD with the songs from the series *There was plans for a PA toy line by Playskool/Hasbro, but it got canceled. *There is a movie made of it in 2003 called let the WILD out Funding season 1; U.S. Department of Education, Post. Juicy Juice, Playskool. Season 2; usdoe. Arthur Vining Davis Foundatation Corporation for Public Broadcasting. Park Foundation. Season 3; USdoe McDonald's, Rocky Raccoon's. Corporation for Public Broadcasting. season 4; The Children's Place. Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Agreement JIF peanut butter. U.S. Department of Education Corporation for Public Broadcasting. Season 5; Rocky Raccoon's, CPB, fruit loops. Ready to Learn Television Cooperative Agreement, Lego. Arbys. Category:Lost PBS Category:Lost Dubs Category:Lost PBS kids